The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Confused Rich Young Miss
by AenaBuCas
Summary: DKC fanfic. Instead of an assassin waking up in the body of the seventh young miss of the Su manor, it was a pampered rich young lady. How will Su Lou deals with this terrifying new world? "I wanna go home! QAQ"
1. Prologue

**The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Confused Good-For-Nothing Rich Young Miss**

In the countless dimensions in the universe, with new worlds created with every different choices, one human can have million, billions of alternate self. They are the same person, but because of their different environment, the different ways they have been brought up, the different ways they have been taught, they become a completely different person. In the end, if we strip them of their life experiences, their very flesh and bones, deep down, they are the same soul.

There's a Su Lou who's born in what the others calls as the ancient era, where the energy of the body can be harness to perform incredible feats that other worlds calls magic, a world where Su Lou doesn't grow up together with her family, where her innate ability has been left undiscovered, suffered in the hands of her 'family' and almost died.

There's a Su Lou who's an orphan, one of the millions of abandoned children and has been left in the orphanage. This Su Lou doesn't care about the parents that 'abandoned' her, she took charge of her own life and mold it to give her the best outcome for her own survival, and becoming an assassin was her way out. She became the best, found loved, dreamed of family with Yun Qi, a family that is complete and free from the bloodshed that is their work. But she got betrayed, her heart broken, and died.

And there's a Su Lou who grew up with her rich family. Her childhood was carefree, she was loved by everyone around her. As the only child, her parents and grandparents doted on her. She never have to worry if she will have enough food to eat, if she have enough clothes to keep warm in the winter, if she will have a roof to stay in. All her worries is only about whether she will have the highest grade in her whole school, whether her friends is dating a jerk, what country should her parents travel to next and if she wants to come with them. A normal trouble for a miss from a rich household.

When Su Lou the assassin swallowed the Dragon Ring, the ring acknowledge her as its master, too bad before it even started connecting with Su Lou, her body was already damaged beyond repair and the Dragon Ring cannot use its power to restore her body as its restricted by the universe since it doesn't even belong to that dimension. Taking a bit of power from the soul of Su Lou, with its restriction, it finally manage to find the dimension where it originally belonged to. The good thing is that it even found the Su Lou on its dimension and was planning to place the soul of its current master in the body. The Dragon Ring hesitated for a bit, after all, placing a dead person's soul on another, even if they are the same person in the end, takes a lot of energy but it still continued the travel. At the same time, in another world, the rich young Miss Su Lou found a strange ring on her great grandmother's jewelry box. Accidentally, she cut her finger at the sharp edge of the box, a drop of her blood landing on the strange ring. Accidentally, the Dragon Ring who hesitated, immediately felt the same resonance of another soul that touch a copy of it, a soul completely alike its master, a soul that is stronger, healthier than the Su Lou it attached itself. As it was, it already activated the spell to take it back to its original world, and its copy followed suit. Unfortunately, the rich young Miss Su Lou was also recognize as the master of the Dragon Ring's Copy, her soul also being taken for the ride. When the Dragon Ring left the boundary of each world, where nothing and everything exist at the same time, the soul of the two Su Lou's returned to its original state of being one soul. Then started the battle of which Su Lou becomes the dominant trait.

In another situation, the assassin Su Lou would have won and completely suppressed the rich young Miss Su Lou despite the odd against her through sheer will power. In this situation, the assassin Su Lou was too caught up in her heartbreak, in the death of herself and her unborn child at the hands of her beloved and didn't resist when the rich young miss Su Lou's soul started overcoming her and suppressing her but not completely. After all, the assassin Su Lou still have her training. If she was at her peak condition, she can easily suppress and even destroy an untrained civilian like rich young Miss Su Lou with one thought.

So it was rich young Miss Su Lou, who never been hurt physically before, woke up in the body of the ancient era Su Lou.


	2. Chapter 1

The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Confused Rich Young Miss

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Rebellious Good-For-Nothing Miss is not mine. It belongs to Su Xiao Nuan and translated by Alyschu

…

As a pearl in her parents' palm, Su Lou never suffered any grievance in her life. Everyone treated her well and in return, she never put on airs and treated everyone generously. The worst pain she ever suffered are only the occasional injection given by their private doctors and that doesn't even hurt that much cause they all know how much she's afraid of pain.

So waking up with her body screaming in pain like she fell 4,000 meters from a plane after a fail skydiving, immediately brought unstoppable tears to her eyes. Though she skydived multiple times before and never met any mishap, she have read articles about people meeting death after their parachute failed and even though it's clear that she's still alive, Su Lou immediately wished she was dead.

"Su Lou you cheap slut, why aren't you dead yet? Why did you even bothered to wake up! Die die die!" Su Lou was brief distracted from the pain by an ear-piercing screeched by her ears. Not only does she doesn't recognize the voice, the vulgar words coming out from the girl's mouth is enough for Su Lou, who has been taught the high societies etiquettes from young age to feel mortification on the girl's behalf. The fact that the girl is cursing Su Lou with such an unrefined manner immediately placed the girl as an uncivilized average girl in Su Lou's mind.

Landing at Su Lou's 'Dislike List' with words alone, this girl really has talent. If Su Lou was not too busy crying from pain she would have like to teach the girl a badly needed lesson in manners and etiquette. As it was, she will have to wait till her maids take away this uncouth person and meet the vulgar girl once she's feeling better and doesn't feel like dying.

Su Lou opened his eyes in shock as a sudden incredible pain appeared on her shoulder. Through her blurry eyes she saw her assailant, a teenager wearing some ancient clothes, digging a terrifyingly large needle in her shoulder.

"Third Sister, quickly beat her, beat her the slut to death!"

Su Lou heard the vulgar girl shout and before she even have time to blink, a hard slap landed on her face, followed by another, and another. Tears have long flooded Su Lou's face, making her cheeks sting more from the slaps.

'These girls are so dead.'

Su Lou, who never suffered any type of pain or grievance in her whole life swore before finally passing out from too much pain.

….

The next time that Su Lou wake up, someone was forcefully shaking her and the sound of weeping.

"Miss… wuuu... Young Miss, you must not die…" The sound of the girl's voice mournful weeping was miserable and hoarse from her weeping.

Opening her eyes with difficulty, Su Lou once again saw someone unfamiliar.

"M-Miss?" The girl asked, meeting Su Lou's gaze. Relief and surprise appeared on the younger girl's eyes, a stark difference from the previous girl's malicious gaze before Su Lou fainted. Still feeling the pain on her body, especially on her shoulder, Su Lou observed the young girl.

She looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old and would've been someone pretty if her face wasn't covered with red fingerprints and both eyes swollen. Su Lou felt dread, sympathy and righteous anger at seeing the girl's beaten up face. Brought up in an era where violence is frowned upon and beating someone like this girl in front of her can send someone to jail, Su Lou who lived a sheltered life and only saw such violence in movies, and seeing it right in front of her eyes brought out the feeling of wanting to protect this girl so she will never face such violence again.

Before Su Lou managed to reply to the girl, memories that doesn't belong to her appeared in her mind.

This place was the Blue Sky Continent, with four countries called Eastern Ling, Western Jin, Southern Feng, and Northern Mo. Together, the four countries surrounded the legendary Dark Forest that was filled with magic beast.

She saw another her, living in the 'Manor of the Eastern Ling Empire's Great General.' Her father s someone called 'Su Zian', the Great General who protected the empire and Su Lou is known as an idiot, a good-for-nothing Fourth Miss.

In the Blue Sky Continent, every child had to take an innate talent test at the age of five and this exam was so important that it was enough to determine a person's entire life.

Before this exam, the other Su Lou was the pride of the Su Family because during her birth, even the heavens intervened with worldly phenomenon; a multicolored sky paved the roads in rainbow as a divine bird circles around the capital. At that time, everyone believed that Su Family's Fourth Miss would become someone of importance.

But on the day of the aptitude test five years later, this Su Family's Fourth Miss who most had the greatest expectation for, unexpectedly appeared to be a nobody. Her innate talent was at a good-for-nothing zero and it was fundamentally impossible for her to practice martial arts!

As a result of the expectation being too high with the disparity too wide, Su Zian threw the other Su Lou into the side courtyard under a fit of rage, leaving the other Su Lou to decide her own life and death. The other Su Lou's mother had also been abandoned and finally perished from depression.

Su Lou, "…"

That was just… tragic. Su Lou has watched hundreds of movies depicting the same situation of the other Su Lou and it looks like it's happening to her now, considering that she's in the other Su Lou's body now.

How in the world did it happen in the first place?! The last time she remembered doing was checking out the jewelry box left by her great grandmother! How did she manage to transmigrate? She didn't remember dying!

Or… maybe she did die and don't remember it? This is too confusing.

And another thing, what is this Blue Sky Continent? This doesn't exist in the geography. This era doesn't even exist in history! And who is Su Zian? That distasteful man is definitely not her wonderful father and the so called mother that died in depression? With her looks she wants to be called her, Su Lou's mother? She wished! That woman is beautiful she will admit but not on the same league of beautiful like her mother. Comparing the two is simply a joke! The difference between the two is like heaven and earth itself.

Based on the memories from the other Su Lou, this place is filled with violence, with a primate like rule that 'strength is power'. Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest definitely fit this god-forsaken dynasty.

The violence that she suffered from the girls earlier and the beating that the girl in front of her received is apparently something acceptable in this backward era. If you are weak, you will have to receive the abuse of the strong silently. Because 'who told you to be so weak?'

Su Lou is really at lost at what to do. But first, she'll deal with this beaten up girl, treat her injuries and then… start planning how she's going to survive in this this vicious world.

… Su Lou really wanted to go home…

…

A/n: Okay! So I copied some phrases at the original translation cause meh. Those lines belong to Alyschu.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Confused Rich Young Miss**

Disclaimer: The Demonic King Chases His Wife: The Rebellious Good-For-Nothing Miss is not mine. It belongs to Su Xiao Nuan and translated by Alyschu

After treating the girl's, Lu Lou's, injuries, Su Lou decided to explore her new environment and after her inspection, Su Lou really wanted to cry again.

Everything is rotten! There's no proper equipment inside the courtyard! From her huge Victorian room to this depilated courtyard, and only having one maid in hand, Su Lou really feels like it will take an awful a lot of time before she gets use to her new situation.

On another note, when the pain on her body finally lessened to the point that she can completely ignore it and she explored her new room, she accidentally saw her face on a bronze mirror and Su Lou screamed in fright when she saw an unfamiliar face reflecting back at her. Lo Lou, the little maid arrived instantly to ask what happened but Su Lou ignored her, focusing on studying the face in front of the mirror.

After a thorough investigation, Su Lou concluded that, yes, that's really her on the mirror and not some kind of ghost that's hunting her. The eyes is still the same, the nose and mouth is still the same, the shape of her face is still the same but… it doesn't show the face that Su Lou is accustomed with. After a few more minutes of staring, Su Lou found out that… it's still her face, only more average looking, not unlike her previous face which millions of women is envious of. She also checked her body for her birthmarks and moles just to make sure that they're still at their respective places to cement the fact that she's still Su Lou. Only when she solved her identity crisis did Su Lou finally calmed down, shooting a reassuring smile to the worried Lo Lou by her side. And besides, Su Lou have a feeling that it will not be the last crisis she'll face. With the most problematic mystery being why she grew up in this Su family. She checked the other Su Lou's memories, she doesn't look like Su Zian and her concubine mother, and she really did grew up in this place from infantry.

How did she arrived in this Su Manor and got taken in as their Fourth Miss?

"Miss, Third Miss and Fifth Miss are taking a stroll in the garden. The two did not bring any maids and I do not know what they are discussing." Su Lou was brought out of her thoughts when Lo Lou entered while carrying a small box.

"Third Miss? Isn't that the person who…" slapped me, Su Lou didn't continue, too caught up watching in horror as Lo Lou revealed the content of the box and started placing the on the table. A plate of rotting vegetable leaves, a bowl of molding dried tofu, and two bowls of rice. Su Lou's stomach flipped and the sudden urge to vomit rose. Gently pushing away the chopstick with questionable origin and forcible calming down her stomach, Su Lou left the room to get some fresh air.

Staring at the clear blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, Su Lou finally remembered who the Third Miss and Fifth Miss is. Other than being the two girls that tormented her, the Third Miss was someone called Su Wan who, like Su Lou, was born from a mistress but her mouth was sweet and she usually used it to fawn over Su Xi.

Su Xi, also known as the Fifth Miss was born from the first wife so her status was higher. Her innate talent had also astonished many at a young age; she was the darling of the entire Su Family.

Thinking about Su Xi treatment in this family, Su Lou thought about how her parents and everyone in the mansion treat her and the feeling of loss and longing completely filled her being.

Before she can feel even more homesick, voices, familiar voices reached her ears. Su Lou blink in surprise, now noticing that she's no longer in her depilated courtyard but in fact manage to reach a clean and beautiful hallway. Hearing the familiar voices again, Su Lou ignore her current lost status and decided to follow the voices till she can finally hear what they are saying clearly.

"Fifth Younger Sister, I heard that the damned girl woke up again?" Su Lou ducked behind a fake rock before the two girls can see her. By the brief glimpse she manage to get, its definitely Su Wan and Su Xi and it looks like they are once again talking about her. Su Lou frowned, she doesn't want to see these two barbarian girls at the moment. The torment she suffered in their hands is still fresh in her mind and right now, her thought is full of unsavory things and cruel revenge. She knew that having this kind of mindset is not healthy and she wanted to clear her mind first before she thought of how to teach this girls a lesson.

Su Lou knew that she can be very cruel, that she is capable of scheming terrible things for this two girls, but her morals, her ethics will never let her go through it. She will be eaten by guilt if she does.

Deciding to leave the girls, Su Lou turned to leave but their next words completely stopped her in her tracks, bringing back the feeling of rage, disgust and anger.

"Her life is so cheap but when poisoned, she wasn't poisoned to death and when beaten, she wasn't beaten to death. How hateful!"

"Then what do we do? Doesn't it mean that the marriage is still…?" The other voices, Su Wan, asked again.

Su Xi fiercely fisted: "don't you worry. I'll definitely kill her next time!"

Su Lou continued listening, her eyes glinting in a fierce light. Her aura completely change, as if a different person. A cruel smirk appeared on her lips, couple by the murderous intent in her eyes completely change the usually soft expression of Su Lou into something… demonic. Whoever will see the expression on her face right now will definitely have a fright.

At the moment, the two girls are currently walking along the Lotus Pond, unaware of the cold eyes watching them. Su Xi walked along the inside while Su Wan walked on the outer side.

Su Lou changed her hiding place to a more suitable one to execute her plan. Managing to reach a parasol tree without being seen by anyone with skills that certainly doesn't belong to a pampered young miss from a rich household, she started her plan.

Picking up a small pebble by her feet that will accomplish the result she desired, she lightly threw the small rock, watching it tumble perfectly near Su Wan's foot. The girl is facing forward so why would she take into account what was underneath her foot? She took a step and her balance immediately became unstable as she swayed in Su Xi's direction.

When one was about to fall, they would inevitably activate their instinct of grabbing anything near them that they could possibly hold on to, and Su Wan was fortunate enough to firmly grasp at Su Xi's sleeve.

But how could Su Lou let them foil her plans. Besides, all they need is a little 'push.'

With a wicked smirk, she nimbly move towards the two is currently busy regaining their balance to pay attention to their surroundings. Giving a kick towards Su Wan's backside, Su Lou watch in demented glee as Su Wan once again firmly grabbed Su Xi's dress and together, they flew towards the canal with a bang and heavily fell in while looking like drowned rats.

Ignoring the two shouting girls in the pond, Su Lou started phase 2 of her plan which is, gather the audience to watch the show!

Staring at the dead branches by the parasol tree, Su Lou grinned in excitement.

While Su Xi is ordering Su Wan to get some clothes for her, the trees suddenly ignited in flames.

Distant cries sounded out: "Fire… The trees are on fire… Quickly, we must extinguish the fire…"

Su Wan and Su Xi panicked, once again arguing. Su Lou returned to her original hiding place on the fake rock, waiting to watch the great show.

'Heh. That's what you get for plotting against me! I, Su Lou, may not have the ability to take revenge now but collecting a little bit of interest was no problem at all!'

'Even if my innate talent was zero, I could still break through and a piece of the sky would one day be mine!'

'And besides, who told them to stubbornly offend me who should never be offended? I, Su Lou, who had experience ten or so years of the devil's… devil's… what?'

Su Lou jolted, as if awaken by a very lucid dream. The cold and cruel light from her eyes disappeared, replace by confusion. Soon the memories of what she did a few minutes ago surfaced on her mind and watched in fascination as the feats that she, a pampered young miss, definitely is not able to achieve placed her tormentors in their current situation.

Once the wonder recede, the feelings of guilt and shame assaulted her. Even though she already said that she'll wait till she make her move, she still goes and lost her cool and acted anyways. She have more self-discipline than that!

Su Lou decided to leave before people arrived in the Lotus Pond and found out that this is her doing. Giving one last looks at the flustered girls at the pond and holding in the urge to laugh out loud, Su Lou left. Beside, Su Lou doesn't feel that guilty.

A sharp glint appeared on her eyes, her mouth unconsciously hooking up giving off a dangerous feeling.

They deserved it.

...Hmm... didn't they also mentioned something about a marriage? Its probably nothing important.


End file.
